What A Lucky Strike!
by okitaco
Summary: When Natsume Akira happens to transfer into Shuutoku and meets her childhood buddy Takao once again; stupidity rises, some windows break and a whole lot of quick-witted remarks have come to annoy everyone. Let's just say, there'll be no more ordinary days for the players! OC X GoM/Various ; ROMANCE & HUMOR!
1. Benefits of a Horse Statue

**A/N: I'm a big fan of the fanfiction series 'The Perks of Being a Phantom Player' by Urei Miura and I really shout out to it and recommend it if you want tons of laughs!**

**:) And I know I'm being stupid for making a new series when I'm barely done with Manager-chan :3 just forgive me for now!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Benefits of a Horse Statue

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Excuse me, I think you dropped your horse statue."

She picked it up, walked over to the wooden cart and handed it back to the male who was sitting rather comfortably in it. He took it with his bandaged hand before pushing up his glasses._ Did his glasses just sparkle?_

"Oh, thank you very much." He bowed his head slightly which she returned. Normally, one would think it was strange that someone had dropped a horse statue on the ground and not give some reaction to it. Akira really didn't care what the guy dropped but she knew it was proper to just return it. She began to walk away from the parked cart.

"Actually, wait a minute!"

A new voice called out to her; one that sounded familiar. She turned to the other side to see a raven-haired teen. He jumped off the contraption and made his way to her, "Hey, you look familiar. Have we met before?" He asked, examining her face. Akira's expression didn't change. It was a mix of boredom and laziness which was something that was hard to get rid of. The male in front of her stood straight, a surprised look on his face.

He pointed towards her slowly, "N-Natsume Akira-chan?" She raised an eyebrow, He knows me? Akira nodded and he beamed. "It's been a while, Aki-chan!" He said as his silver-blue eyes sparkled. She stared at him in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, how it hurts to be forgotten!" His hand jokingly wiped away fake tears.

Akira frowned lightly. She knew this guy? She was never really close to anyone since her sarcasm and slightly violent nature made people want to avoid her. Ever since Akira was a kid she always got into a fights and her expressions never really changed so she always looked either bored or completely lazy and uncaring in conversations. It didn't really bother her anyway because there were plenty of annoying girls around at school.

"Takao Kazunari, your Elementary school buddy!" He proclaimed.

Oh, now she remembered. It was that annoying kid that followed her around when she was in the first grade. Akira moved to a different school after that so she didn't really stay long enough so that she would always remember him. Well, she could say one thing. He changed a lot.

"Cool, you became hot." She deadpanned.

"Ah, you really haven't changed, Aki-chan." Takao noted.

"Takao," His 'friend' cut in.

He had green hair and was fairly tall. He had glasses and a serious atmosphere to him. "What are you doing?" He asked. Takao stepped back, patting the other guy on the back. Takao looked over to Akira who was just standing there blankly, "Aki-chan, this is a friend of mine."

The green-haired friend took notice of the small girl, "Midorima Shintaro, thanks again."

"Natsume Akira." She bowed.

Takao looked back and forth between them. He nodded to himself and his casual cheerful grin danced its way back to his lips, "Y'know, the two of you are quite similar in a way!" Midorima looked at him before turning back to Akira who was quietly standing there in front of him. "When is your birthday?" He asked. She tilted her head a bit confused but decided to answer anyway, "5th of July." His eyes widened a bit before he closed them calmly,

"I see, you're a Cancer."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ooh~ That explains it, you're the same as Shin-chan!"

Midorima pushed his glasses back up, "Cancers are compatible with each other," He held out a hand to Akira while he held the horse statue in the other, "Let's get along from now on since we both go to the same school." Akira nodded and shook his hand, "Yeah, I'll see you around then." The pair turned back to Takao whose jaw hit the floor,

"A-Aki-chan, you go to the same school as us!?"

"She's wearing the school skirt, idiot."

"I just transferred today."

Takao looked at her up and down. She was wearing an orange hoodie with cat ears and the black skirt of the school. Now that he looked closer, Akira was really cute but she still had that usual expression of hers which minused some points. She blinked a couple of times and he grinned.

"Aki-chan~"

Takao grabbed both her hands in between his and held them close to him, "I will support you no matter what so join the basketball club as the manager~!" Midorima pulled him away by his collar, "Stop disturbing her, let's go." Akira watched as the the green-haired teen dragged her childhood friend away. Takao flailed his arms in the air, failing to get out of his partner's grasp.

"Aki-chan, I'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget about what I said about the basketball club~!"

"I like strawberry flavoured milk!" She yelled back.

"I know~!"

Midorima questioned the conversation the two were having in his mind as he dragged Takao away. He shook his head and ignored the thought as the two left the female teen's sight. Takao sighed as his best friend released him, "Aki-chan would be perfect as the manager of the club." Midorima turned to him, "Why do you want her to become the manager?"

Takao climbed onto the bicycle, "'Cause she's fun!" Midorima grunted as he climbed into the wooden cart, "She doesn't seem like the type that would be." The male in front of him started to pedal, "Just trust me. Oh, and can I ask you a question?" Midorima kicked back, "What?" Takao turned around to face him slightly with a playful grin on his face,

"Where's the best place to buy strawberry milk?"

* * *

"Aki-chan~! I have come for you my love~!"

Akira turned to see the sliding door slammed open and Takao skipping into the room with a rather embarrassed looking Midorima tailing behind him. The raven-haired male pulled her up from her sitting position, spun her around before presenting the dairy drink on her desk.

"I have come with your bribe!" Takao announced.

She picked up the drink and opened it, "Bribe accepted."

He chuckled for a bit before sliding the club registration form towards her. Akira picked it up, examining the piece of paper while drinking her strawberry milk. She looked over to Midorima, "Ne, Shin-san, is it really alright for me to be the manager?" Midorima tensed up a bit when he heard his new nickname but ignored it and answered the question, "We talked to the coach and captain before and they said it would be a great help."

She nodded and signed the papers before handing it back to Takao who excused himself and dashed out of the room. Midorima watched as Takao left and turned back to Akira who continued to silently drink her strawberry-flavoured dairy product, "Is strawberry milk your favourite drink or something?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't hate it."

Akira's eyes wandered towards his left hand which was carrying a small turtle stuff toy, "So, why do you carry those things anyway?" She said, remembering the horse statue. He pushed up his glasses, "They are my lucky item of the day." She nodded, accepting that piece of information. "Is that why you were asking for my birthday the other day? To find out my horoscope?" Midorima nodded.

This girl didn't find it weird like the others usually did and just accepted it. Midorima in a way gained respect for her because of that. He continued to wait for Takao to come back before remembering that the girl in front of him was also a Cancer.

"Here," He held out the turtle towards her. She finished drinking the milk and turned to look at the stuff toy, "Why are you giving it to me? Isn't it your lucky item?" "I have another one, so you can have this one." Her black eyes met with his before she took the toy from his hand. She checked out the cute turtle and let a slight smile make it's way to her face. Midorima hid his surprisement. That was the first time he saw the girl have a reaction towards anything.

A few seconds later, Takao came skipping back into the room and his eyes landed on the turtle in Akira's hand. She held it out to him, "Shin-san, gave it to me." Takao's eyes widened, "But why? It's his lucky item." "I have another one." Midorima said.

The teen flung himself towards Akira, "Oh, I gave the form straight to our coach and he already accepted you as the manager, isn't that great?! You'll have to come to all our after-school practices!" Akira just nodded, "That's fine and all but can you leave?" Takao took a step back dramatically, "W-W-What?! Aki-chan how mean can you get?!" She shook her head,

"I'm telling you to leave because class already started."

"EH?! Shin-chan?!"

"He left a few minutes ago."

* * *

"I'm Natsume Akira and I'll be your manager from here on out."

Akira said as she bowed in front of the basketball club. Cheers and clapping were heard as the team celebrated on gaining a female manager. The captain stood forward, "Takao and Midorima told me about you. Natsume-san, I'm Otsubo Taisuke, the captain." He shook her hand with a polite smile.

After the introductions, all the players went back to practicing and Akira went over to get the towels and water bottles ready for them when they were done. She sat down on the bench, folding the towels as she watched the team play.

"It seems they have more motivation than usual." She looked behind her to see Coach Nakatani behind her. Akira cocked her head to the side, "Really?" He nodded at her, "It must have been your influence. Thanks for joining." She shook her head telling the teacher she didn't mind doing it. _Well, I was bribed._

After Coach left, Takao came running over, panting and sweating. She held out a towel to him, "You seem tired." He nodded with a grin and took the towel before wiping his face with it. Takao looked over the side of the bench and noticed a familiar turtle sitting there next to her. He picked it up and seriously balanced it on her head. After checking it wouldn't fall off he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright, you're ready for anything now!"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You'll see~!"

The raven-haired male moved out of the way and let his teammates have a full view of Akira. She stayed silent and dazed off, looking at the other end of the court. After a few seconds, the two heard a loud scream,

"MOE~!"

And a loud thump was heard as Midorima hit Takao on the head.

* * *

**A/N: HEY guys, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you liked it! reviews would be wonderful and the more reviews the faster i update 3 ~ thanks again! **


	2. Benefits of Being Midorima Shintaro

What A Lucky Strike Chapter 2: Benefits of Being Midorima Shintaro

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"I'm joining in."

"Natsume? Why?"

"I want to meet these friends of yours."

Akira pulled up her bag properly onto her shoulder. Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses. Why would she want to meet them anyway? She patted her uniform down as she pushed her chair in, "I didn't know you had any other friends." His eye twitched. Midorima was starting to get used to this sarcastic attitude of hers. He had been hanging out with her, alongside Takao for the past two weeks.

Sometimes, Takao would decide he was busy and run away to who-knows-where and would just leave Akira and Midorima alone. The two didn't really care anyway, (which Takao got mad about) so they would just hang out together. And once again, Takao ran off leaving them right after school ended, claiming he had to 'handle a few things.'

The two walked over towards the classroom door, sliding it and let the female behind him go through first. "It's up to you." He said, closing the door behind them. She opened up her bag, slipping out a small notebook and pen, "We don't have practice today and I don't have anything to do." Akira flipped the page, "There's no homework either, so it's fine." The two turned the corner and walked down the stairs.

"Don't you have to study or something?" He asked while she put her notebook away. Akira gave him a thumbs up, "I'm pretty good when it comes to the last minute." Midorima pulled up his bag, "It's not something to be proud of, Natsume." Akira waved her hand, gesturing that he shouldn't worry about that. Well, it's not like he cared or anything.

The two reached the exit; Midorima walked over to his shoe locker and swapped his school shoes. She walked over to him with her phone out, "Shin-san, let's go now." He nodded and watched as she tapped away on the device. Akira held it out towards him, "You said you were meeting up at four, right? We have fifteen minutes." Midorima sighed and the pair continued to walk. Midorima and Akira left the building, joining the parade of Shuutoku students that were leaving the school.

Midorima and Akira quickly arrived at the park. She observed her surroundings, noticing a few teens playing street basketball. They all seemed to get along despite being from different schools. Midorima started walking towards them with Akira slowly trailing behind him. She consciously hid slightly behind him, which the green-haired male noticed but didn't really pay any attention.

A blond turned his head towards them, grabbing the basketball to stop the game. "Midorimacchi, you finally made it!" His friends turned towards Midorima and gave a few greetings. Akira moved to Midorima's side and almost straight away the blond noticed her, "Huh? Midorimacchi, who is this?" She bowed, "I'm Natsume Akira-sama." The blond jumped in surprise before bowing back respectfully, "E-EH?! U-Um, I'm K-Kise Ryouta!" She nodded and Midorima grunted at his stupidity.

"Don't believe just anything you hear, idiot."

"Eh?! So, she isn't Natsume-sama?!"

Akira bit her lip.

"No, actually, I'm Natsume-ojou-sama."

"You. Stop that."

The green-haired teen hit her on the head and she mumbled before rubbing her head, trying to ease the pain. She stood back straight, only to meet blue orbs in front of her. It was a blue-haired teen that was probably around the same age as her. Akira tilted her head to the side questionably, _Was he always there?_

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, nice to meet you." He bowed. Akira snapped out of her daze and bowed back lazily, "Yeah, nice to meet you." She didn't even notice the guy was there. But she wasn't going to say anything about that. The boy turned towards a tall, red-head behind him. The guy had a tough expression on which she Akira really didn't get in this situation.

"Kagami Taiga."

"Natsume Akira."

"…"

The two, as if on cue, turned their heads away from each other in a flash. Akira's eye twitched and Kagami clenched his fist. The two thought the same thing: _"She/He seems like a pain."_

Midorima pushed his glasses up, "What do you guys want?" Kise grinned and turned towards the female who was still irritated, "It's great to hang out with friends! Isn't that right, Ojoucchi?" Akira looked at him, "Who the hell is Ojoucchi?" Midorima pointed at her, "It's you, Natsume." She gave a nod to her classmate and then looked at Kise, "Are you joking or just stupid?" "That was mean, Ojoucchi?!" Kise sobbed.

"He's just stupid. Please ignore him, Natsume-san." Kuroko dead-panned. The blond sobbed harder after receiving a second blow. She shook her head. _Well, whatever._ Midorima fixed his bag, "If you don't want anything, I'm leaving." Kise held the basketball to his chest, "Midorimacchi! You shouldn't just leave like that!" He turned to Akira who looked at him with dead fish eyes, "Ojoucchi, help me convince him to stay! You're his girlfriend right?"

Silence.

Midorima turned deep red and Akira just stared. She jerked a thumb behind her, "Sorry to break it to you but I'm not dating that guy." Kise blinked a couple of times, "Eh? Really? But Midorimacchi has no female friends besides Momoicchi and they barely even talk." Akira looked at Midorima, eyes full of true pity.

"You've had a sad life up until now, haven't you, Shin-san?"

"Shut up."

"It's okay, tsunderes are supposed to act like they don't care about the opposite sex."

"Go die."

"That's not a good thing to say to a friend, Shin-san."

He pushed up his glasses before letting out an irritated sigh. The green-haired teen turned his back on the group and began walking away. Akira bowed towards the boys near her and followed Midorima as he turned the corner of the street.

Kagami took the ball out of Kise's hands and began to bounce it, "Who the hell was she supposed to be?" Kuroko turned to him, "Kagami-kun, you should really start to learn how to listen to others." Kagami felt a twitch, "That's not what I meant! I mean, why the hell is a girl hanging out with that weirdo!?"

Kise was grinning ear to ear at the fact that Midorima somehow gained a female friend. "I can't help but wonder~" He said as he stole the ball off Kagami and made a dunk.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Akira explained. Takao burst out laughing as Midorima held the urge to knock the teen out. She continued to sip on the strawberry milk that Takao gave her. The girl was currently in the middle of reading a novel. It was pretty good despite the fact it had to do with gruesome murders and the scarring minds of criminals. It was pretty interesting but at the same time not really.

"I can't believe it, Shin-chan!" Takao took a breath, "It's bad enough you've never had a girlfriend but, having no female FRIENDS!?" He continued on, clutching onto his stomach. Midorima had enough and threw his notebook at Takao which, as expected from the best lucky shooter, landed right on his face.

"Facebook." Akira commented.

"Aki-chan, please don't say that. It really hurts more then it looks."

"Hn."

Takao held onto the book and placed it to his side so that the ace shooter wouldn't able to get a hold of it in case he decided to tease him again. The raven-haired teen peeked over to Akira who decided to just continue on with her reading quietly. Takao leaned back on his chair, "What do you think of Kise, Aki-chan?" He asked.

She looked up from the book, "Why are you asking?" He pursed his lips, "No reason really~" Akira raised an eyebrow. Midorima stood up, grabbing some papers and pushing his chair back in. "I have to drop off these extra handouts back to the teacher, I'll see you guys later." Then left the room. Takao looked at his retreating form the back at Akira who was also watching him leave.

"So? What's your answer?" He asked, still interested. Akira closed her book and checked if the bookmark was properly in the pages. She placed it down on her lap and brought her fingers to her desk, absentmindedly tapping on the wood with her long nails. Takao watched as she leaned back on her chair and folded her arms across her chest.

"He's an idiot."

"Te-chan?"

"He's okay."

"Kagami?"

"He seems like a pain."

Her childhood friend chuckled. This was kind of what he expected from her but Takao was surprised that he could still remember how she acted and how she reacted to people. The pair continued to chat; it was like they never separated back then.

After a few minuted Midorima came back in and took his seat once again. He opened up his boxed lunch and pulled out his chopsticks. Akira and Takao leaned closer to check out what the ace had for lunch. Takao let out a gasp, "WOAH, this looks awesome, Shin-chan!" Akira looked up at his green eyes, "Who made it?" She stared and bit her lip as she tried to hold back a retort.

The lunch looked really pretty. That was the only way to describe it's looks. Well, it did look delicious and all but that was kind of the second priority since the massive love heart in the rice section kind of stole the spotlight. Takao began to snicker and Akira picked out a bit of the omelette with her chopsticks that she had laying on top of her own lunch box. "Why don't you just eat your own, Natsume?" Midorima half-complained and she ignored him.

Akira started chewing the piece of stolen food and she felt sweetness erupt from the dish. She covered her mouth with her hand and chewed it really fast before swallowing it really fast. Takao leaned on the desk with his arm, "Too sweet?" She nodded silently. The brunette took a quick sip of the strawberry milk beside her then turned to Midorima, "Why is the omelette so sweet?" She asked him. He shrugged his shoulders as he ate, "It's not that sweet." Takao pointed at the love heart, "Shin-chan, who made your lunch?"

"My younger sister." He answered.

"Eh? You have a younger sister?" Akira questioned. Takao moved away from the boxed lunch, "I've known about her but I've never met her before." She looked towards the raven-haired teen, "Really? Then we should go meet her." He grinned back, "Sounds like a plan." The two clapped each other's hands together.

Midorima felt irritation dive back into him, "Why are you two just making plans up? Who says you can just go meet my family?" Akira looked at him a bored expression danced on her face, "I thought it'd be respectable of me to tell your parents that you have now gained a female friend. I mean, according to the conversation yesterday, you don't have any female friends." That was when Midorima decided to take his phone out and send a 'polite' text to Kise.

The two beside the green-haired male were puzzled a bit by his sudden action but decided to ignore it and wait for Midorima's answer. The glasses-wearing teen looked at the two before sighing and agreeing. Takao fist-pumped Akira and grinned, "Nice job, Aki-chan." She nodded silently as the conversation switched from talking about Midorima's family to what Takao decided to do about the moldy piece of bread he found in his bedroom.

* * *

Takao and Akira looked up at the fairly large traditional Japanese home in front of them. Midorima was a few steps in front of him, "Hey, are you coming in or not?" The two snapped out of their trance and walked over and entered the house. They took off their shoes while Midorima entered with an 'I'm home' greeting. Takao excitedly walked deeper into the house, "Excuse us~" Akira trailed behind him, hands in the pockets of her cat hoodie, "Excuse me." She said in monotone.

"Oh, Shi-chan, you're home. Welcome back." A woman appeared with a traditional kimono on. She was beautiful and she even had a calming atmosphere around her. "Mother, I'm home." Midorima greeted. Takao didn't even try to hold back his shock. "EH? Mother?!" He looked over to the woman who simply smiled and brought the sleeve of her kimono up to her face.

"You're like one of those perfect Japanese women, Ma'm!" Takao exclaimed. "It's called a Yamato Nadeshiko." Akira corrected. The woman chuckled, "Oh please, you two flatter me. My name is Shino; I'm Shi-chan's mother." Akira turned to check out Midorima's expression. It was a mix of annoyance and boredom. "Well, that explains why this guy's name is Shintaro." Akira realized.

"May I ask for your names?" She asked politely. Takao smiled and bowed, "Takao Kazunari, I'm in the same basketball team as him." Shino smiled back and nodded. She then turned to Akira, waiting for her introduction. The brown-haired girl bowed, "I'm Natsume Akira, I'm the manager of the team." Even Akira knew when not to do stupid introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you both. Thank you for taking care of Shi-chan." Shino said and then focused her gaze on Akira who widened her eyes slightly, noticing the attention that was given to her. "You're the manager, correct?" Akira nodded at the question. "Are you perhaps Shi-chan's girlfriend too?" Shino asked innocently.

"Sure, I guess."

"E-EH? Aki-chan?!"

"Natsume, what do you think you're saying?!"

"Calm down, I'm just kidding."

Shino chuckled as she watched the trio get into a small argument. Girlfriend or not, she was glad Akira became friends with her son. It gave the poor young woman some hope that her son would get married one day; even if it was just a bit.

In the midst of the conversation, a loud thump was heard and running footsteps was the only thing that was heard. Next minute, a girl with black hair and green eyes came and crashed the party. She hugged her brother tightly from the back, eyes glaring at Akira. "Onii-sama, who is this girl?!" Akira heard Midorima sigh. So, this was the younger sister. She seemed even more fun to tease then her older brother.

Takao was covering his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. At this moment he was completely getting ignored. The younger girl stared Akira down as if telling her to leave the home. "This is Natsume Akira, a friend of mine." Midorima stated rather annoyed at the touchiness of his sister. Akira felt the glare go stronger and that was when she finally go it.

Akira pointed her index finger at the younger girl, "This is probably the reason you don't have any female friends, Shin-san." The black-haired girl let go of her brother, taking a step forward in front of him defensively, "Just what do you mean by that!?" She asked angrily. Akira gave an indifferent look as she blocked out the snickering from Takao.

The older female jabbed the younger sister on the forehead, "You are the perfect example of a brother complex." The girl blushed and moved backwards, rubbing her forehead. "B-B-B-Brother c-complex?!" She questioned before pointing an accusing finger at Akira who just shrugged not really caring. Shino sighed softly, "Sorry, Akira-chan. This is my youngest, Hana." Akira looked back at the woman, "Yeah, no problem."

Hana stomped her foot, "Mother, how can you just take her side like that?! Who know's she could be just fooling around with Onii-sama!" That was when Takao decided he couldn't handle it anymore and he erupted with laughter. Midorima, who decided that was enough, whacked Hana on the head. She groaned in pain and turned to him, "Onii-sama, what was that for?!" Midorima's eye twitched, "It's because you're saying such useless stuff. Be nicer to her, she came all the way here to meet you."

Hana blinked a couple of times before looking at Akira who still had that indifferent look on her face. "Why?" She asked quietly. Akira's eyes wandered to the garden, "Was just wondering who slapped a love heart on Shin-san's rice." Hana blazed red and Akira wasn't sure of it was embarrassment or just anger causing it. "The omelette was really sweet though." Akira continued on and Midorima felt as if she was planning something.

"You ate it?!" Hana was mad.

Akira decided the only way to truly get the amusement out of this situation was to lie.

"Your Onii-sama fed it to me." The brunette lied. Before Midorima could say anything, Takao grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth, muffling any sounds that came out. Shino stood there, quietly laughing as she watched the scene unfold. She had to admit Akira was just like she was back in her youth. Shino found that sarcastic and teasing attitude of hers really familiar. It was probably the reason why she liked the girl the moment they met.

Hana clenched her fists, staring daggers at Akira. The high-schooler just stared back, no particular emotion in her eyes. "T-There's no way! Onii-sama doesn't have any female friends, let alone a girlfriend so why would he do t-that to you?!"_ Was this girl stupid or something?_ Akira let her hands warmly make their way back into the pockets of her hoodie. "Bro-com, just calm down. What, so your older brother has never fed you before?" Akira half-joked.

Hana was silent, a deep blush on her face. Akira got her hand, putting it in the shape of a gun and pretended to shoot a bullet. "Bullseye." She said and Hana stomped her foot, "S-S-Shut up! And who are you calling Bro-com?!" Akira leaned down towards her, hands on her waist, "Well, who else here has a brother complex?" She teased the younger female. Takao began to laugh again and Midorima was able to get out of the guy's grasp.

"Natsume, did you come here just to fight?" He asked, not even slightly mad that someone was in a fight with his sister. Akira stood back straight, "Not really, she kind of started it. I just couldn't help it, she's the easiest kind." Hana listened to the conversation, mad at both Akira and her precious older brother. Hana was mad at Akira for obvious reasons and she was mad at her Onii-sama because he wasn't taking her side at all. It almost seemed like he was on the highschool girl's side.

Her brother's friend patted her back, who was still recovering from his solo laughter party. "By easiest kind, she means you're just really easy to tease." Takao chuckled. Hana flipped her long black hair behind her shoulders. She took a serious stance and pointed right up at Akira who was talking to Midorima.

"I challenge you to a womanly battle!" Hana challenged with a smirk. Shino and Takao gasped dramatically and Midorima face-palmed. Akira faced her once again, scanning her challenger. She pointed down at her, "It seems I've already won." Hana didn't understand what Akira was talking about until she noticed that her finger was pointing at Hana's chest; or what should really be said is 'lack of chest.'

Hana turned extremely flustered. She's been able to scare off all the other annoying girls that were bothering her older brothers life but how come she won't just leave!? She snapped back into it when she heard laughter. More specifically, her Mother's.

"Akira-chan, I guess you win this round. How about some tea?" Shino walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on the teen's shoulder. Akira nodded, "Thanks, it'd be really appreciative." She followed Shino into a room. Takao trailed along, happy from the events that had just happened. The three of them disappeared into the room, leaving only Hana and Midorima in the hallways.

Midorima turned to the opposite side of the hallway, heading straight to the kitchen. Hana watched and fidgeted a bit, "O-Onii-sama? W-Why are you going into the kitchen?" She asked. After a few seconds, Midorima came out with a plate of rice crackers in his hands. He pushed up his glasses with one hand, "That girl is the type to grudges if she want too. If you don't want to fall into embarrassment again I suggest you apologize." Hana crossed her arms, huffing as she turned her head, "Why should I!?"

"Shin-san, quickly pass the crackers before Bro-com steals you away."

They turned to the voice and saw Akira leaning on the floor, poking her head out of the open gap between the screen doors. With a bored look on her face, she gestured to Midorima to hand over the food. He walked over, fully sliding the doors open and placing the crackers on the table. Hana chased after her older brother and jumped into the room.

Shino served the tea whilst Hana continued to complain to her brother who wasn't even listening. She continued on, saying how bad it was to hang around girls like Akira. The girl who was the main reason of Hana's displeasure just continued to nibble on the crackers as Takao beside her talked to Shino. All of a sudden, Hana raised her voice louder.

She stood up and pointed down at the sitting girl,

"She is the worst type of girl!"

"I bet that's what you say about all the girls your brother happens to make eye contact with. Just give it a rest, Bro-com."

Hana sat back down. There was no way she was going to admit defeat to this poor excuse for a woman. She watched as the Akira just continued to eat while Takao was laughing and commenting on various things. Akira stopped eating and made direct eye contact with Hana which surprised the younger girl. The brunette looked at the green-eyed girl then to her brother,

"Doesn't having Bro-com here, cock-block you from getting any girls?"

Takao had to hold Hana back as she decided that she would answer that question by throwing the wooden table at Akira's face.

* * *

EXTRA;

Kise hummed quietly to himself as he took out his phone after hearing the alert on his phone. He clicked on the text that 'Midorimacchi' had decided to send him. The blond waited for it to open and almost dropped the phone in pain,

_From: Midorimacchi_

_Kise, go die._

Kise ran to his captain's second year classroom. He slid the door open and attacked the poor male. "Kasamatsu-senpai, Kasamatsu-senpai! What does it mean when someone tells you to die?!"

Kasamatsu felt a twitch before he kicked the blond off of him and onto the floor,

"It means go die!

"Not you too, senpai!"

* * *

PREVIEW;

Chapter 3: Benefits of Being Prince Takao

"Aki-chan, I have come for you my lo-ARGH!"

"It's too early for your bullshit, Kazunari."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to goldenflash100 for beta-reading this chapter for me. Go check out her stories, she's doing awesome! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of W.A.L.S ! Reviews would be LOVE and motivation for me ;D**


	3. Benefits of Being Prince Takao

Chapter 3: Benefits of Being Prince Takao

"Talking"

_Flashback_

* * *

_"Aki-chan! Look at my drawing!" The young boy said, running towards her with a large piece of paper in his hands. He halted and shoved the sheet in front of her face. The girl blinked a couple of times and took the drawing out of his hands. She placed the drawing on the table, "Kazunari, what's this supposed to be?" A younger Akira asked as she pointed at the colorful figure. _

_Takao pouted, "It's me! I'm a prince!" He proclaimed proudly. The raven-haired child grinned proudly at his announcement. His eyes travelled down to his friend next to him who was still examining the amazing piece of art work. Akira tilted her head a bit, her dark black eyes scanned the page. "There's no such thing as a prince. Fairy tales don't exist." She deadpanned. _

_Takao withdrew a bit out of shock. His female classmates always talked about how they were going to become princesses. How come she didn't? "Aki-chan, how could you say that?!" He asked like it was illegal. She stood up, "You're in the first grade now, grow up a bit, Kazunari." Akira turned her back from him. He pouted, feeling defeated. _

_Akira began to walk away from the boy. She packed up her coloring pencils and lunchbox and stuffed them away in her backpack. She hoisted it onto her shoulder and made her way towards the exit. School was already finished and she wanted to go home. Before she could leave a hand caught her own and Akira was forcefully stopped. _

_Black eyes met silvery-blue ones and Akira found herself in front of a still-pouting Takao. He moved his hand away, "Why don't you believe in fairy tales, Aki-chan?" She sighed, "Because they aren't real. No one can fall in love with someone that fast." Akira watched Takao's expression get a bit sad. She didn't want to hurt his feelings but what she was saying was true. But all of a sudden a bright smile danced on his face._

_"Then, Aki-chan; I'll be your prince and stay with you forever!" _

* * *

"Akira, get up! Kazunari-kun, is waiting for you!" She heard her mother yell from the kitchen. She groaned and got up but before she could do anything else, the door was flung open and there stood Takao in his school uniform and bag lazily slung over his shoulder. Akira stared at him and he posed,

"Aki-chan, I have come for you my lo-ARGH!"

She threw a novel at his face.

"It's too early for your bullshit, Kazunari."

Akira shoved him outside her room, informing him that she still needed to change into her school uniform. She quickly did and made her way down the stairs of her home, Takao beside her. He skipped down while she tiredly stomped. The fact that Takao was that energetic in the mornings was pretty amazing.

The two left the house and a one-sided conversation began. Takao did most of the talking while Akira just nodded and added her own opinion from time to time. This is what happened during their whole journey to the school.

"Aki-chan, we're having a training camp soon. Captain told me to inform you so you knew!" Takao said. She looked his way, "Really? When?" "Next week." He answered happily. Akira turned away from him and just continued to look straight ahead. There was going to be a training camp and she naturally had to come since she is the manager of the basketball team. It wasn't like she didn't want to come but Akira couldn't help but feel rather useless just standing there, handing out towels and water bottles.

But when she had mentioned this to the team they had disagreed completely, saying that she was completely necessary. Akira still didn't know if they were hiding anything in what they were saying but according to her childhood friend, the team members were glad they had a female manager. It was like the poor teens weren't allowed to even look at a girl.

Akira walked on, listening to Takao sing some song he heard on the radio. Soon, they made it to school and split up as they headed towards their homerooms.

* * *

_"Stop following me around, Kazunari." Akira said as she sped up. He pursed his lips and played with the keychain on his bag, "Why not, Aki-chan?" She looked back at him, "'Cause you're annoying." He gave a playful frown and caught up to her, "It's fine, Aki-chan. There's no one here to annoy you anyway!" _

_"There's you…" She mumbled underneath her breath. He gave her a questioning look and she told him not to worry about it. Takao went on and on about his day while Akira continued to listen. It was always like this; he followed her home and she would just go with it. _

_Akira heard him pause and she looked back when he stopped walking. She noticed that he gripped the straps of his backpack. Takao looked at her, a sad look on his eyes. "Aki-chan, why are you always alone anyway?" He asked. Akira let her eyes wander down to the ground, "Because people are annoying." She said. He had a hurtful look in his eyes, "Does that mean you hate me?" Akira stared at him for a while. Takao looked like he was going to cry any second._

_"Do you think I'd let you walk home with me if I hated you?" She turned her back from him and continued to walk. Akira heard a pleasant laugh escape his lips and soon found herself on the floor. She felt her eye twitch as she tried to push Takao off of her, "Get off, Kazunari!" He laughed and held on tighter, "No way, Aki-chan~!" _

* * *

Akira fixed up her books and stuffed them in her school bag before turning to look out the window. It was a really good day. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something flying across the sky. Akira leaned closer and opened the window quickly, trying to fully understand what the flying object was. Akira felt a wave of confusion as she leaned back, "Why the hell was a basketball flying in the sky?" She asked herself before she saw Takao running incredibly fast below.

He was running for his life around the campus. Before Akira could call out to him she saw a basketball hit him like a headshot. She felt pity for him as she watched Takao fall face-first on the ground. Akira climbed out of the window, earning a few odd looks from her classmates. "Great, it would have been terrible if I was on the third floor." Akira sighed in relief before running off to Takao.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching beside him and holding her skirt down. He was silent and she tried poking him but he wasn't moving. "Takao, are you dead?" She asked but the only thing she got was twitch. Akira turned to Midorima who was panting lightly. He relaxed and pushed his glasses up, "Natsume, what are you doing here?" Midorima asked.

"Nothing much," She answered and pointed at Takao, "What did he do now?" The two turned their attention to Takao who slowly got up. They watched in silence as the male rubbed the back of his head, groaning in pain. He looked up at them, "You didn't have to hit me that hard, Shin-chan! All I did was make a joke about your lunch!" Midorima smacked him on the head.

"Don't talk about it!" He growled. Takao took a step back so he was behind Akira. He looked into her black eyes, "Can you believe he's being so mean just because I said his lunch looked cute?!" Takao watched as Midorima made his way to the basketball that was on the ground and decided to continue on, "Especially, because Hana-chan made it~!"

Akira stood there as she watched a basketball smack Takao right in the face.

* * *

_"What kind of boys do you like, Aki-chan?" Takao asked with a red tint on his cheeks. Akira looked up from her picture book and gave him a confused look. "Why are you asking? You don't usually talk about this." She commented and returned to the book. He rolled to his side, facing away from Akira. Akira looked at him through the corner of her eye and she was sure he'd fall off that bean-bag chair if he kept leaning the other way._

_"I… I just want to know!" He exclaimed loudly. She could almost hear the nervousness in his voice. Takao was acting strange; he never asks these types of questions so seriously. Akira closed her book, "Let's see…" She heard him fidgeting on the other side and couldn't help but give a small smirk. "I like boys that are models." Akira lied. _

_A loud thump was heard and Akira turned to Takao who had landed on the floor, face-down. She held in a laugh and stood up, "Here," Akira said, holding out her hand. He peeked up at her before shaking his head, "I'm not going to get up!" He pouted. She sighed and walked over to the bookshelf. Akira slid the picture book back into the shelf and made her way to her bag._

_"I'm going to leave the library now so if you don't want to come just stay there." She told him and quickly left the building. Akira didn't actually leave and just stood outside of the library, waiting to see what Takao would do. She heard footsteps and out came Takao panting. "Hey! Why'd you just leave me?!" He asked, running towards her. "Your question annoyed me. I'm a first grader, what do you expect me to say?" Akira deadpanned._

_Takao only crossed his arms, "So, you don't like models?" She scratched her cheeks, "It depends on how they look. Maybe when I'm older; like when I'm in big-kid school." Takao nodded and his familiar grin danced it's way back onto his face. Akira raised an eyebrow, "Why are grinning like that?" _

_The boy continued to smile brightly, _

_"Because I thought you would replace me, Aki-chan!"_

* * *

She stared at the basketball she was holding. Why was she doing this again? That's right she was bribed with strawberry milk. Akira really couldn't help but still feel guilty that she was the manager when she didn't really know that much when it came to basketball. She let out a disappointed sigh.

"What's wrong, Akira?"

The brunette turned to the direction of the voice and there stood Miyaji Kiyoshi. He was an upperclassman in both the club and school so naturally she bowed to greet him. She had heard that many of the club members complain on how strict he was and how scary he was but she didn't really see what there was to complain about. To her, he was a pretty great guy who she considered attractive in a way; not that she would actually say it out loud though.

"Senpai, should I really be the manager of the club?" She asked bluntly. He stared at her for a few seconds before ruffling her hair with his hand, "I wouldn't worry about it." Miyaji looked at the freshmen who were practicing, "With you around these idiots actually work hard every practice." Akira held the basketball to her chest, "I don't really know that much when it comes to basketball." She admitted.

"But you don't mind learning right?" The girl heard him ask. She looked up at him. His eyes were focused on the mini-matches in front of him but she could tell he was paying attention to her. Akira's eyes wandered back to the basketball in her hands. She turned her whole body in Miyaji's direction, "Yeah, I'd like to learn more. Thanks for everything, senpai." Akira bowed and smiled softly when the two made eye contact.

"I SAW THAT!"

The pair looked over at Takao who was pointing towards Akira.

"What-"

"That smile you gave Miyaji-senpai just now!"

"Takao, shut up and practice before I throw a pineapple at you." Miyaji's voice was extremely threatening. Takao hesitated a bit before jogging off to one of the other courts to meet with Midorima. The upperclassman took her clipboard off the bench and ripped out a bit of paper. She watched him curious of what he was doing as the blond wrote down something quickly.

He gave a sheet to her, "Here's my number. You can contact me if you need any help or questions." Akira took it from him, a rare smile not leaving even once. Miyaji was a really nice guy; probably only to her but to no one else. Well, she is a girl after all.

She bowed as he ran off to join the others practice. Akira walked over to the bench and sat down as she picked up her bag. She took her phone out and registered Miyaji's number into her contacts. While she checked out her phone, Akira found that she had a missed call from an unknown number.

Akira headed outside the gym and called the number. She heard the other side pick up, "Hello?"

"Ah, you finally called!" She heard a male's voice. "Sorry, who are you?" Akira asked and the male at the other end sigh in disappointment. "Don't you remember me?" He asked. "Answer the damn question." She said.

"Kise Ryouta! Kise Ryouta! Remember now?" He said happily. She stayed a quiet a bit before realizing it was the idiot she met at the park when she decided to follow Midorima that day. The brunette relaxed her shoulders,

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I'm actually outside the gates of Shuutoku High."

"Why are you-"

"Pick me up, Ojoucchi!"

And he hung up.

Akira sighed before running back into the gym and telling the Coach she would be out for a while. She made her way to the front gates and her eyes caught the blond leaning on the wall in his school uniform. He noticed her walking towards him and ran to her. "Ojoucchi!" Kise called out before getting kicked in the stomach. "How the hell did you get my number, Ryouta?" She asked as her leg was still in it's kicking position.

He groaned and rubbed his belly in pain, "I-I asked Momoicchi for it...Ow!" The blond answered still whining in pain. Akira tried to think about whetherggt she knew anyone that went by the name Momoi and there wasn't any. Then she remembered how Kise told her that Midorima's only female companion was named Momoi, or how he called it 'Momoicchi'.

Akira grabbed the sleeve of his blazer and tugged it lightly, earning a confused look from the blond. "I'll bring you to Shin-san." He smiled brightly and nodded, letting her drag him to the gym. On the way Kise let out a chuckle, "Ojoucchi, don't we look cute together?" He chirped, pointing towards their reflection on a glass window. Akira was holding onto Kise's sleeve by the end and she was short compared to him so they looked like they matched.

Kise stopped moving which caused Akira to stop as well. He was in his thoughts and after a few seconds he snapped back into reality, "Let's do this, Ojoucchi!" The blond grinned and leaned in closer to Akira to whisper in her ear.

Akira's dark eyes widened and she looked up at the grinning male, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

* * *

Takao panted heavily as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He looked over to the benches, hoping to find Akira there with some water bottles but she wasn't there. Now that he noticed, where was she this whole time?

Just before he was going to ask, he heard a familiar bland voice. "I'm back." Takao heard her say. He jogged over to her but stopped when he saw the blond teen behind her with one of his model-smiles on. Kise waved, "Hope I'm not intruding~!" Takao felt his sweat drop, "You don't really look like you care anyway..."

Takao froze when his eyes caught something. It was something that shouldn't even be happening right in front of him. The childhood friend pointed down at Akira's hand which was holding onto Kise's tightly. "WHA- WHA- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Akira watched how Takao began to flail his arms, even calling Midorima to come by his side.

Akira let go of Kise's hand, "Actually, he kept wandering off when I was trying to bring him here so I had to hold his hand or else he would've been on the other side of the campus by now." Takao blinked and leaned closer to Akira, placing his hands on his childhood friend's shoulders. "Nothing is happening between the two of you, right?"

Midorima cleared his throat while Kise laughed. "Sadly, nothing is happening between Ojoucchi and I." He finished. Takao let out a sigh of relief before hugging her with fake tears running down his cheeks. "I thought you lost your innocence, Aki-chan!" Akira scrunched up her nose, "That sounds disgusting."

Kise clapped, "Okay, aren't you guys curious to know why I'm here?" He asked but the only person that was paying attention to him was Midorima and he was only half-listening. Takao was still fussing and Akira was still making stupid remarks to everything he was saying. Kise bit his lip, not surrending defeat. He pulled out a flyer, "Look, a festival!" That grabbed the Shuutoku trio's attention.

"Why the hell is there a festival at this time of the year?"Akira asked, face squashed by Takao's hands. "Festivals are usually in summer and it's Spring right now." Midorima agreed, folding his arms. Kise shook his head excitedly, "It's a special one where you can watch cherry blossoms too!" He continued on, "Everyone wears their yukatas!"

Takao let go of Akira and took the flyer out of the blonds hands, "Looks fun!" Akira let her arms fall to her sides, "So your going, Kazunari?" He nodded at her. Her black eyes looked to her side, "I'm only going if everyone wears a yukata." Midorima turned towards her and sent her a glare. She only shrugged her shoulders, "I think you'll look hot, Shin-san."

A huge red blush appeared on Midorima's face before he turned his back on them, "I-Idiot, d-don't say s-stuff like t-that!" And Akira, Kise and Takao watched as he stormed off. Kise chuckled a bit, "It's amazing you can say that in front of his face like that." Akira only shook her head and pointed back at the flyer, "I'll go 'cause I'll make Bro-com make Shin-san wear a yukata. Kazunari, you wear one too." She ordered Takao who saluted.

Kise grinned happily, "Great, I wanted you guys to go! I'll see you later, Ojoucchi!" Before anyone knew it, the teen already dashed out of the school.

* * *

_Akira was never the social type. She didn't like playing around with dolls or balls either. People said she was very mature and complimented her but Akira never felt that it was truly a good thing or a bad thing. She was never into playing with other children but there was always one boy that kept following her around. At first she thought that he was just pitying her because she was always alone but he was always by her side every day. _

_"Aki-chan, where are you going?" Takao asked. Akira and her mother looked back at him. She looked up at her mother who had a sad look on her face. The young girl looked at the boy, "I'm leaving the school." He stared at her in shock before tears fell down his chubby cheeks. "B-But why?! Do you h-hate me?" _

_The woman beside her gave a sad look, "Kazunari-kun, it's okay you can still be friends." She said and pushed Akira forward towards Takao. The brunette didn't know what to do so she awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later and when you're older." _

_He looked up and wiped his tears away before forcing smile. "Yeah, I'll see you later!" Akira smiled softly before taking her mother's hand and walking towards the exit of the school. She turned back towards him to see Takao's tears dripping down his face, his smile never disappearing. _

_"You shouldn't go crying so easily, Kazunari. Princes aren't supposed to cry." _

* * *

"Aki-chan, take a seat!" Takao patted his lap, enthusiastically. Akira grabbed the basketball out of Midorima's hand and threw it straight at Takao's head. He let out a yelp before dodging the ball and letting it hit the wall. The raven-haired male gasped and stared at the newly formed dent before crawling backwards away from it. He turned to Akira, "Y-You could've killed me!" Akira straightened her posture and picked up the clipboard beside her,

"It wasn't that bad."

"You made a dent!"

"Captain, here's the data."

"Don't ignore me, Aki-chan!"

Akira gave him an annoyed look after she passed the clipboard to Otsubo. The captain gave her a nod of thanks, "Ah, Natsume-san, will you be coming to the training camp?" She picked up her bag, "Yeah, I hope I can help out." He gave her a smile, "Thanks, you'll be a great help." She bowed before waving goodbye to Midorima and Takao.

The brunette slung her bag over her shoulders and jogged over to the exit. Practice was really great and she could tell just how much the players worked. The first years worked hard especially since Miyaji was threatening to throw pineapples at them.

Akira turned the corner and made her way to the station. At home, her mother wouldn't shut up about some limited edition perfume you could only get in one store and she decided that letting her poor daughter go all the way to another place was the only way she could get it.

Akira ran at full speed and barely made it into the train. She sat down near an elderly woman and waited to arrive at her destination. Her black orbs traveled around the unit she was sitting in and saw a teen that looked around her age standing next to her seat, holding onto the pole to keep himself balanced.

He had neat black hair and had some of it cover his left eye. She sent glances his way from time to time and noticed the male was actually pretty good-looking. Just when Akira had stopped checking him out, the teen decided to take a seat right next to her. She immediately avoided eye contact and stared down at her lap. It was silent before she heard a chuckle beside her. Akira knew it wasn't the old lady since she was dead asleep, so it had to be the guy next to her.

She slowly turned her head to see the male smiling at her. She frowned slightly, "What's wrong?" His smile never disappeared, "Sorry, it's just you seemed so interested in me." Akira raised an eyebrow, "Who said that?" She asked and he leaned back on the train seat, "You've been stealing glances at me, correct?"

"I won't deny it."

"Your pretty fun, you know?"

"That's the first time I've heard that."

The brunette crossed her arms and he chuckled again. The two continued to chat and after a while he stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. "What are you doing?" She asked as he dragged her out of the train. "This is where your stopping, right? Akita?" He asked. She looked at the signs around the station, "Oh, we're here." Akira turned to the teen in front of her, "Name?"

The black-haired teen held out a hand to her and gave the female a dazzling smile, "I'm Himuro Tatsuya, nice to meet you." Akira nodded, taking the handshake, "Yeah, Natsume Akira." After the introductions, Akira found herself following him out of the station and into a café nearby. "Akira-chan, you go to Shuutoku, don't you?" Himuro asked, sitting down on the chair. Akira's eyes darted around her as she felt the angry stares from the female population in the shop burning into her.

"Yeah." She cautiously sat down. Himuro leaned onto the table, "Akira-chan, why are you here in Akita, anyway?" Akira ordered a glass of water from the waiter, "I'm here for some limited perfume." "Oh, I know what you're talking about." He also ordered water. Himuro then tilted his head a bit, "But you don't look like the type that would go buy perfume." "It's for my mother." She replied and he chuckled.

Himuro stood up and walked over to the exit, "Shall we go?" Akira stared at him with a blank expression. Her mother always said not to follow strangers but she knew the guy's name so he isn't considered a stranger, right? "Well, whatever." She muttered before following the handsome teen out of the café.

* * *

EXTRA;

"Tatsu-san, what school do you go to?" Akira asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "Oh, me? Yosen High, I just transferred a week ago." He answered. "You transferred too? I guess we're transfer student buddies." She stared ahead. "You transferred recently too? I guess we're 'transfer student' buddies when it comes to that." Himuro smiled.

"Wow, that makes me feel way better."

"Akira-chan, are you being serious or are you just joking?"

"Both."

And that is how Himuro Tatsuya and Natsume Akira became 'transfer student' buddies.

* * *

PREVIEW; 

Chapter 4: Benefits of Yosen High

"Why does Himuro get all the girls!?"

"I'm not-"

"When it comes to looks, Himuro is the boss level."

"Guys, I'm not that-"

"Can I go get more snacks?"

* * *

**_A/N: I really like this chapter because of all the cute baby moments with Akira and Takao ^^ ! REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVE AND HELPS FOR FASTER UPDATES GUYS. OKAY. ;D THANKS FOR READING AND SUPPORTING. ! THANKS FOR BETA-READING, goldenflash100 ! Oh, and do you guys have any idea of who you want Akira to end up with in the end? it's okay if they haven't actually met her yet but it's be great to hear opinions on who she should end up with, if you keep her personality in mind. :3_**

**_+ thanks to bad english reader (Guest) for pointing out the eye color thing. I changed it back to to black because as I was writing this chapter i totally forgot what eye color she had so thanks for pointing that out ^^ Sorry, I'll try not to make any other mistakes. D: _**


	4. Benefits of Yosen High

I decided I'd respond to the reviews I've gotten and I'm really happy everyone likes the story so far! **Karkitty- **thanks a lot! I'm glad I made it funny enough for you! **DrAnime203- **I loved writing their childhood and I wanted to create something that made their relationship special and unlike the others ones in the storyline. Oh, and for Murasakibara you'll find out in this chapter! **Demfeels-** Oh, and I am glad I made it super fluffy! Yup, lol Takao has love rivals, huh? ;) **NeitherSaneNorInsane- **Ahaha, it really does seem like she's building a harem doesn't it? and I love creating characters that are all straightforward, they seem more fun don't they? **CriminalMinds4ever- **Right now, it seems everyone wants her to end up with Takao, but who knows what'll happen in the future, haha~ **Savage Kill-** She's got the POWER! ;D **Guest(1)- ***cries* I'm so happy you love my humor omg! **Guest(2)- **Yeah, there really isn't that much HimuroXOC, I've been looking for some but I really can't find any too. :( And yes I agree that Himuro is like, SUPER handsome! **Mikosasesko- **I'm glad you love her. More MOE scenes are what I'm planning. I'm thinking about the poses though, like wouldn't she do it if she got bribed again? Ahaha, and thats what I was thinking when I made the connection with Akira and Takao. I was thinking that since he can deal with Midorima so well then he should've had someone harder to deal with. **Keeler Mimi-** Ahah, thanks for thinking it's great! **growl-** Oh my, now I need to make that happen~ With all those puns some remarks must escape Akira! **LadyDream3512-** OMG! thanks a lot! I didn't want her just being a manager y'know? I wanted her to act stupid but also be serious at the same time. **Duckuu-** Ahaha, thanks so much! Everyone loves TakaoXAkira right now, don't they? And there's that Himuro part too that everyone likes~

Okay, I'm done. Now here's chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: Benefits of Yosen High

"Talking"

* * *

Akira had to find some way to repay Himuro. He happily showed her the way to the nearest perfume shop and continued to stay by her side afterwards as well. The male decided he wanted her to meet his basketball team after finding out she was the manager of the Shuutoku team. "You like basketball?" Himuro asked with that signature smile of his.

"Yeah, I guess." She answered truthfully. They were inside school grounds and making their way to the school gym. "Why are the members of the team training and you're not?" Akira asked him. "I had something to take care of. Oh, come this way," Himuro gently pulled her by the elbow and dragged her into the gym quietly.

Akira felt a bit nervous as she walked behind Himuro, slightly hiding behind the tall teen. Naturally, she didn't let anyone see how nervous and uncomfortable she felt. "Hey, Himuros' back!" Fukui called back to the other members. Everyone turned towards Himuro, not noticing Akira's presence behind him. "Oi, Himuro, you're late-" The captain stopped mid-sentence and his eyes widened when he saw a bit of brown hair sticking out behind Himuro.

Akira leaned a bit to the side, revealing her presence to the rest of the team. She saw the captain point at her with a flushed face, "W-What!? A g-girl?!" Akira moved to the side, awkwardly bowing. "Natsume Akira." She stated to the team. The captain staggered backwards silently before falling onto his knees, "Thank you, God! A girl has finally come to talk to me!" He praised the roof with tears.

The girl and the rest of the members watched. She couldn't help but feel a bit pitiful towards him. "She came with Himuro, remember? What makes you think she's here for you?" A male with whiteish-blonde hair stepped forward. He shook his head towards the power forward before turning to Akira with a bright smile, "Just ignore our captain," He held out a hand towards her, "I'm Fukui Kensuke, the vice-captain. The captain's name is Okamura Kenichi."

She took his hand politely, "Nice to meet you, Fukui-kun." Akira said which earned some curious glances. "Huuuh, Muro-chin, you smell like snacks~" The brunette looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a purple-haired giant looking down at Himuro. Honestly, Akira was surprised. She thought that Midorima was extremely tall but the guy she was currently looking at took the cake.

"We dropped by a cafe." Himuro answered. The tall male nodded before slowly turning to Akira who jumped a bit. "Eeeh, are you Muro-chin's friend~?" He asked and she nodded, "Y-Yeah, I'm Natsume Akira." The brunette told him as he made his way towards her. Now, the teen was towering over her and she had to force her head to look up.

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi, nice to meet you, Natsu-chin~" He sang in monotone. Akira stared up at him and silence swept through the gym. The two kept their staring contest going and everyone else just watched to see what would happen. "Why do you talk like this~?" Akira asked bluntly, mimicking the way he talked.

The giant cocked an eyebrow at her and before he could say anything, Himuro interrupted. "Akira-chan is the manager of the Shuutoku basketball team." He announced in which the members of the team responded with surprised expressions. Okamura stood up, hearts in his eyes, "Ooh, Akira-chan, you like basketball? What a perfect girl!"

Akira moved away from him slowly, "Yeah, I guess…" The captain was really pitiful in her head. She looked towards him and asked a question which she regretted straight after, "Captain-san, do you have a girlfriend?" Okamura let out a shout of happiness. All the other teens stared at her, shocked. Akira stepped behind Himuro, taking cover in case the captain would blow up. Fukui pulled Okamura back before he could do anything else, "She didn't mean that she wanted to go out with you." He stated rather bluntly. Akira nodded her head a little too eagerly, "I asked since you looked really pitiful."

Okamura's eyes started to fill with tears and he began to cry. Himuro looked back to Akira with a slight frown on his handsome face, "Akira-chan, that wasn't very nice." Akira only shrugged, "Sorry about that." She mumbled quietly, hoping to get rid of Himuro's disapproving look towards her. He smiled soon after Akira apologized but she ignored it.

The brunette continued to talk to the other members of the team and even learnt some of the names of the players. "Oh, Akira-chan, let's exchange phone numbers, okay?" Fukui flung and arm around Akira's shoulders. She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure."

"Fukui, no fair!"

"There we go, Akira-chan. You're now registered~"

"You too, Ken-chan."

"WAAH! SHE'S CALLING HIM KEN-CHAN!"

"Okamura, shut up."

Akira and Murasakibara watched the captain and Fukui argue from the sidelines before the brunette's phone began to ring. The noise gained the attention of the pair who were fighting, sending them into silence. "Hello?" Akira picked up the call. "AKI-CHAN!" The brunette winced at Takao's voice. He was way to loud even on the phone.

"Where are you?!"

"I'm at Akita."

"Eh? Why? Actually, never mind! Just come to my place now!"

"What do you want?"

"It's an emergency, just hurry!"

And he hung up. Akira looked at her phone before stuffing it back into her bag. "Sorry, I have to leave." Himuro walked up to her, disappointment clearly written on his face, "Do you have to?" He asked and she nodded, "There's something I have to handle but I'll see you some other time." Akira said to him with a small smile. The friendly moment ended with the kind interruptions from the Yosen team.

"Why does Himuro get all the girls!?" Okamura groaned, eyes flooded with tears.

"I'm not-"

"When it comes to looks, Himuro is the boss level." Fukui stated to Akira who continued to shake her head but only to get ignored.

"Guys, I'm not that-"

Murasakibara stopped Himuro, "Can I go get more snacks?"

And with that Akira left Akita.

* * *

"Akira-chan, it's so nice to see you again." Takao's mother greeted her and eagerly brought her into the warm home. "You should've came earlier~" The elder woman said with a bright smile. "Aki-chan!" Takao ran down the stairs, grabbing her arm before running into his room, taking Akira with him. She walked into the room and observed her surroundings. Takao's room looked like an ordinary bedroom and teen his age would have. It had posters of bands and TV shows on the walls and some manga volumes around the floor.

"What do you want anyway?" She crossed her arms. Takao laughed nervously, fiddling his fingers, "Actually…" Before he could finish, his door opened and a girl who was obviously younger then Akira. "Onii-chan, Mom told me you brought a girl home." A girl with the same raven-colored hair peeked into the room. She had pigtails and a cute bow on her ties. The girl was the spitting image of Takao.

Akira blinked a couple of times, "You didn't tell me you had a younger sister." Takao chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, I forgot," He laughed loudly, earning a sigh from his younger sister. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him." She bowed, "I'm Takao Kou, his younger sister." Akira nodded, "Natsume Akira." Kou smiled before going out of the room and bringing a box in.

"Onii-chan, here it is." Takao walked over, thanking her and taking the box out of his little sister's hands. He shooed his sister out of the room who pouted on the way out. The raven-haired male teen sighed loudly before dropping the box and opening it in a flash. Akira raised an eyebrow, curious to what was in the piece of cardboard.

She moved next to him and saw a dark-blue yukata with a nice stripped pattern complimenting it. Takao laughed nervously, "Well, here it is," He stated. "So, what do you want me to do?" Akira asked, letting her bored eyes stare into his own. He scratched his cheek, a small blush making it's way onto his face.

"Help me put it on?"

"…"

Was he being serious? "Why?" Akira asked, pulling the material out of the clean box. He swung himself around the room before landing on his bed. "Last time I wore one was in elementary school," Takao fell onto his back. "My Mom bought me this when she found out but I don't really know how to tie the bow at the end." He finished with a groan.

Akira stood up, holding the yukata up in the air to fully check it out. "Why didn't you tell your Mom to help?" Akira asked and heard Takao roll around on his bed. "That's the awkward part…" He mumbled into his sheets but Akira could hear him. "She said only you could help." Takao finished, sounding rather embarrassed.

He didn't hear any comment for a few seconds before the girl spoke up. "She most definitely is your Mother." Akira said, folding the clothes. Takao chuckled lightly, sitting up. Akira walked over to him, placing the clothes on the side of the bed. "Take your shirt off." She ordered and Takao almost screamed. His face turned red and Akira sighed, "It's not what you think," She pointed at the clothes beside him sharply, "You need help putting it on, right?"

The male laughed again, embarrassed. "Um, Aki-chan?" He called out as he stood up. She crossed her arms, expressionlessly. "What?" He winked at her with a grin, "You want to see me take my shirt off?" Almost instantly Akira left the room, slamming the door. "Call me when you're done."

Takao grinned before taking his shirt off, "Just as expected," The shirt came off and he sighed feeling a bit down, "She didn't give even one interesting reaction."

"Well, of course I didn't." The male jumped in surprise and turned his head to the door. "Aki-chan?" He called out and she answered, "I'm only outside your door so try not to talk to yourself 'cause I can hear it." Takao's face flushed a bit but got worse as Akira slammed the door open, catching him by surprise.

"Aki-chan?!"

"You're already done. Why didn't you call me in earlier in stead of talking to yourself?"

"You could've knocked! What if I was naked?!"

"Why would you be naked anyway? I only told you to take your shirt off."

Takao almost fell onto the floor. This girl really couldn't care less about boys, or she just didn't see him as a man and those were the only realistic choices. Well, there was the idea that Akira was hiding her embarrassment but Takao quickly got rid of that one.

"You can keep your pants on," Akira picked up the yukata, "The shirt would've gotten in the way. Takao nodded, deciding to stay quiet and just follow orders from the female. "Here, put this on." Akira said handing him the material. The raven-head did as he was told, slipping his hands into the sleeves. Warm hands covered his own and his face automatically flushed after realizing it was Akira.

She was concentrating on the yukata, holding onto the obi in one hand and leading his hands to close the yukata. He couldn't see her expression but unlike him, Takao could tell she was really calm. Akira moved her arms around his waist, bringing the obi around his body before moving behind him and tying it on the back.

"There," Akira stood up and headed to her bag. She picked it up and slung it over her shoulders, "Your Mom should be satisfied now, right? She can just do it on the day of the festival." Takao stepped forward quickly, resulting in him tripping on a book and landing on his face.

Akira watched amused as the teen sat up, rubbing his face. "T-Thanks, Aki-chan!" He said, moving his hand away and revealing a bright smile on his red face. She didn't know if his face was red because he just fell on it or if he was embarrassed. Akira nodded silently at him before turning and slipping out of his room.

As she went down the stairs, Takao's Mother, whom introduced herself as Kyoko, decided to chat with her on the stairs for a good five minutes before letting the brunette leave. Akira bowed, "I'll be leaving now, Kyoko-san." She smiled, "Ah, yes! Come again, Akira-chan!" The woman chirped happily as she closed the front door.

The brunette staggered out of the Takao family's residence and headed straight on the path home. Akira sighed to herself, "He takes after his Mom, I'm sure of it." Akira mumbled quietly.

On her way home she found herself stopping at a nearby fast food restaurant. Akira made her way to the end of the line, waiting for her turn before her black eyes caught a familiar figure ahead of her. The teen tilted her head to the side, trying to get a better angle before realizing who it was.

There really wasn't anyone else she knew who had such light blue hair. The male seemed to notice her eyes on him and turned back, bowing in front of her as she did the same.

"Good afternoon, Natsume-san."

"It really is you, Kuroshi-kun."

"It's Kuroko."

"Ah, right."

Akira apologized before their conversation got interrupted. "Oi, Kuroko, I found a seat!" A loud voice called out and the female instantly knew who it was. Akira followed Kuroko to their table after getting invited by him. The red giant instantly pointed at her, "It's you! The girl who hangs out with Midorima!"

"Good afternoon to you too."

"Che, yeah whatever."

Akira sat down next to the blue-haired teen who was silently drinking his vanilla shake. She watched as the Seirin power-house inhale the burgers on his tray. It was actually a pretty amazing sight. "Natsume-san," A calm voice snapped her back into reality, "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked her. She rested her elbow onto the table, leaning her chin into her palm. "No idea, really. I was just bored and decided I should eat something."

Akira didn't order anything, having gotten distracted by the two basketball players. "I'm not hungry so it's fine." She finished. "You're pretty weird," Kagami managed to say, mouth stuffed with food. Silence swept them and the only thing she could hear was the slurping of the milkshake beside her and the swallowing from the male in front of her.

After a few seconds, Akira felt her phone vibrate. She pulled the device out, reading the caller ID, Ken-chan. She muttered an 'excuse me' before picking up, "Hello?"

"Ah, it's me, Himuro."

"Why are you calling on Ken-chan's phone?"

"Well, you never gave me yours."

"Oh, my fault. Just get it off Ken-chan."

"Alright. Anyway, Akira-chan there's a Spring festival there in Tokyo!"

He was talking about the one that Kise annoyingly announced at the practice hall over at school. Akira was curious though, why was Himuro talking about?

"Yeah, I know. I'm going."

"Oh, really? Then that make's things easier. I'll be heading over there for the festival, do you want to meet up?"

Yeah, she didn't really know what to say. Akira already had to deal with an annoying Kise, Bro-com who would probably force her bother to bring her along and a loud Takao.

"Uh, sure."

"Great. I'll see you then!"

He hung up. She sighed, looking down at her phone. Akira didn't want to refuse him since he did help her out with the perfume thing and he sounded pretty happy as well. She really didn't want to hear that 'I-feel-disappointed-and-I'll-purposely-show-it-in-my-voice-so-you'll-feel-bad' tone.

"Natsume-san, are you okay?" Kuroko asked, noticing how she was spacing out. Akira stood up, "Thanks for keeping me company, I guess?" The brunette looked over at Kuroko who gave a polite nod and smile, then at Kagami who momentarily stopped eating to look at her.

"Kagami-san, keep it up and you'll die."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Until next time, Kuroshi-kun."

"Ah, yes and it's Kuroko."

The blue-haired male could tell she stopped listening after taking a few steps away from them. He watched as she left the building before turning back to Kagami who was shoving down the burgers into his throat.

"She's telling the truth, Kagami-kun."

The red-head swallowed and let out a grunt,

"Shut up!"

* * *

EXTRA;

"Akira-chan, I'm so glad you were able to help Kazu-kun today~" Kyoko sang happily. Akira only nodded, "No problem, Kyoko-obaasan." The teen bowed before leaving the warm home.

"You really like that onee-san," Kou commented, walking towards her Mother with a smile. Kyoko placed a hand on her cheek, closing her eyes and sighing dreamily, "One day, I hope she marries your older brother~!" Kou could only giggle as her Mom rambled on about what she was going to organize for the wedding.

"Onii-chan will get mad," The young girl said, grinning up at the second floor. Kyoko pouted, "Why would he be? I got his first love here to help him put a kimono on, isn't that romantic?"

The pair heard a door slam open, "She's not my first love!"

* * *

PREVIEW;

Chapter 5: Benefits of a Spring Festival

"And just as I predicted, Bro-com has come to the festival."

"Of course I came! I would never leave Nii-sama with someone like you!"

"Oh, Shin-san, my feelings have been hurt! Please comfort me with your body."

"Natsume, stop trying to make things worse."

* * *

**A/N: this one was short compared to the others. i hope you liked that Takafluff! This one's been sitting in my computer for weeks and omg it took me forever to find motivation to write it. Oh, and I decided that What A Lucky Strike will become my main story and the series I will mainly focus on so there will probably be faster updates.**

**If you look on Takao's wiki page it says he has a younger sister or something so I kinda just decided I put her in there. :D**

**LOL AND TELL ME IF THERE WERE ANY TYPOS CAUSE I MADE THIS AT 1AM. ;D**

**Oh, and I've been meaning to write a Naruto fanfic which the OC has already been planned out but the only problem is I can't think of a timeline or setting for it yet. I was thinking Anbu-Kakashi time or Three-tailed-Rin… any ideas? **

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS! *kisses your face* **


End file.
